Brandon Vhader
Brandon James Vhader, Jr. is the titular protagonist of the Disney Channel series The Adventures of Brandon Vhader. He is a 21-year-old half-human/half-fox hybrid and one of the primary characters of the Vhaderverse. His voice actor is unknown, although if the idea becomes greenlit, the primary choice for the voice actor is FaZe Jev. Creation Brandon Frangipani, along with his friend, Josh Dudley, had created the character back in 2016, but Frangipani had ideas for the character between 2-3 years earlier than that. The original design, as stated in the trivia, was for the character to be completely human and have a different comedic story, but both creators had agreed to make the character half human/half fox (it was originally going to be a raccoon but due to the pilot design, the color of the fur resembled a fox) and to have a mature yet comedic story to the new iteration of the character. However, the mature and more adult-comedic tone was dropped in place of a TV-PG rating and a more family-friendly comedic tone. The character, however, will still break the fourth wall. Appearance Brandon is a half-human/half-fox hybrid. The top half of Brandon is human, with regular skin and body parts. The bottom half of Brandon is that of a fox, with furry legs and three animal-like toes. Brandon says that he does not wear pants or anything related to them due to pants and other underclothing affecting his animal-like skin. Brandon is also a mix between Western-style animation and Anime, a design done by the show's co-creator, Josh Dudley. In another development picture, when Brandon holds his cane, his jacket grows longer, his hair grows longer, and he is able to use his cane to give himself powers, i.e., a fireball in his hand. However, this picture is not on the Wikia at this time. History Backstory Brandon Vhader (also known as Brandon James Vhader, Jr.) was born on December 1, 1994 (exactly one year before the birth of the show's co-creator, Brandon Frangipani), to Brandon James Vhader, Sr. and an unnamed woman (the woman's name will be revealed later in the series). Brandon Vhader Senior had handed down a magical cane to his son when Brandon Vhader Junior was five years old, before Senior disappeared ten years later after the mother had died two years before that (indicating that Brandon Vhader Junior was 13 at the time, meaning that his father left him when he was 15). Brandon Vhader Junior was able to make tons of money after his father's disappearance and was able to keep the house, in fact, the teenager made the house bigger and better than it was, making it a castle-mansion-beach house combo in one (which costed a LOT of money). Brandon grew up alone for the rest of his life, but he was visited by his siblings, Samantha and Dudley Vhader, which Brandon was upset at his parents for lying to him about Brandon being the only child. Series Appearances *Pilot (debut) *Every Episode in the Series Famous Quotes TBA Trivia *Brandon Frangipani, the character designer and creator of Brandon Vhader, had some ideas of Brandon Vhader being completely human, but decided to do a half-human/half-animal hybrid, because it would be more interesting. **However, this might change, as the character might be an anthropomorphic animal character. *Brandon is currently 21 years old, but will turn 22 later in Season 1 (meaning that Season 1 takes place in 2016). *Brandon, Samantha, and Dudley are actually triplets, and some people called them the "Vhader Triplets". *Brandon receives a magic cane from his father when he was five years old, which also made Brandon get a universal-like intelligence and made lots of money so he would not be homeless. *The inspiration of Brandon Vhader's half-human/half-animal form came from Sly Cooper. Gallery